Computing devices today are capable of performing many tasks. However, one task that remains a challenge is the restoration of a system when a computer is restored from a backup. For example, at restoration time, the computer may have different disks (e.g., storage capacity, disk-type, and the like) than it had at the time the backup was made.
In addition, the restoration process may be further complicated in that operating systems within the systems may have peculiarities, such as a specific disk having specific system assignments (e.g., a specific disk is the system disk, a specific disk is the boot disk, and the like). The restoration process may be further complicated by a user's requests, such as which disk(s) the user wishes to restore (e.g., the user may want to restore her first and second disks, but leave a third disk intact).